My Christmas Wish
by Mobgirl
Summary: Some Christmas miracles come to Port Charles. Each chapter a separate story of what each person wants and how it might play out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__** My plan for this one is to have a little bit of Christmas magic come to some of the residents of Port Charles. Each chapter will deal with one person's wish. This is the soap opera world so sometimes things don't happen exactly the way you think they will…**_

_**MY CHRISTMAS WISH: THE BEGINNING**_

Jason Morgan was glad his day was over. It had been a long and difficult one for him. He never really liked the holidays anymore and this year was no different. He was tired of the decorations, the lights, and the constant chorus of "Merry Christmas."

He would never really understand people he figured. All year long people would fight, hurt, and kill each other. They would lie, cheat, and steal anytime they could. That didn't change much during the Christmas holiday except that they hid it a little more. People would say one thing and do another. While he was out working that very afternoon he was wished a "Merry Christmas" by a man who had threatened to kill him the week before. It was the hypocrisy of it all that drove him crazy.

As he pulled into the parking garage Jason was thinking of three things. The first was that he could escape all this holiday nonsense by retreating into the solitary confines of his penthouse. The second thing on his mind was to play a quiet game of pool by himself and just unwind from the day's events. The last thing he wanted was to open a cold beer. He planned to drink it slowly while he played pool and escaped the world.

That was the plan and he was really looking forward to it. He needed some time to himself and to unwind from everything. He heard the music playing as he stepped off the elevator. That should have been his first clue that his plans had gone awry.

The sights and sounds that greeted him when he opened the penthouse door were the last things he had expected. It was also the last thing that he had wanted.

"Surprise!" Spinelli and Maxie hollered as he entered. It most definitely was a surprise because they were supposed to be gone. They were supposed to be spending the holiday with Spinelli's grandmother.

The music he had heard was coming from his stereo system. Spinelli and Maxie were playing Christmas music. Loudly! They were both dressed in costume. They looked like Santa and Mrs. Clause.

Jason sighed. He wanted to yell at them to turn down the music and leave him alone. But he would not. Spinelli lived there too and was free to change his plans and stay home instead of going away.

While he was putting his jacket and gun in their proper places in the closet, he had a chance to really notice his living room. Or at least it used to be his. Now it looked more like the picture on a greeting card. The fireplace was lit and there was garland and a nativity scene set up on the mantle place where his pictures used to be. In fact, the entire room was drowning in lights and decorations. He sighed.

Okay, he thought to himself. So, I don't get to be alone right now. So the first of my three wants for the evening is out. He decided he could deal with this for a little while. He would just drink a beer and play a game of pool.

The pool table! Where the hell was his pool table? Moments later he realized that the pool table was the covered thing under the large Christmas tree and all the presents. Now he was getting very annoyed and he let it show on his face.

"Greetings Stone Cold," Spinelli said cautiously as he approached Jason. "My fair Maximista and I have been compelled by unseen forces of the universe to remain here and spread Christmas blessings on the residents of Port Charles."

"Not everyone hates people like you do!" Maxie stated loudly in that annoying tone that Jason had come to hate. "We have been contracted by Santa Clause to bring well wishes and Christmas miracles to several people here in Port Charles."

Jason had always known Spinelli was a bit strange. Most of the time it didn't really bother him. Spinelli had proven to be a valuable employee and a trusted friend. Right now however, he was caught completely off guard and wondered if Spinelli and his girlfriend had been drinking or had both lost their sanity at exactly the same moment.

He had no clue where to begin or what to say to the strange people in front of him. So he said nothing. He went over and turned the stereo down to a more acceptable level and then headed to the kitchen. He was even more unhappy now. He wasn't going to be alone and he couldn't play a game of pool. He was very annoyed that his house had been taken over by Santa and Mrs. Clause.

"My beer better still be here." Jason growled to no one in particular as he opened the refrigerator door.

His beer was still in the refrigerator. Although it had been moved to the door and the rest of the space was filled with Christmas cookies, egg nog, and a bunch of other stuff. Jason opened his beer and took a long, satisfying drink of it.

To his surprise, Jason noticed that the kitchen was spotless. Whatever mess they had made in putting all this stuff together they had at least cleaned up. He had his beer and the kitchen was clean, so Jason decided not to come unglued on the strange people in his living room. The people that claimed to be under contract from Santa Clause to bring some Christmas miracles to Port Charles.

He decided not to even ask what they were talking about or how they were going to accomplish their intended mission. It would be easier to take his beer upstairs and get a long, hot shower instead. At least he could be alone then. So, he could have two of his three fondest wishes for the night. As he headed upstairs a strange thought crossed his mind that if he had any marbles he could play with them on his bathroom floor and that would be like a game of pool.

'Oh hell' Jason thought immediately, 'I've obviously gone crazy too.'

He gave up on the beer, the shower, and the marbles and headed off to bed hoping that he and his roommates would wake up sane in the morning!

_**Author's Note:**__** Okay, that is the set-up for the Christmas miracles. I have several things in mind for several people. However, if you have some ideas please let me know. Be sure to review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__** Please be aware that these chapters are about "Christmas miracles" so any basis in reality is forgotten. There will be an overlap of characters from one chapter to the next. Remember that each chapter is separate from any others. **_

_**This first one is by special request. I am not a fan of Claudia's character but I do have admiration for the actress. So, this first Christmas Miracle is going to Claudia Corinthos.**_

_**My Christmas Wish: Claudia Corinthos**_

Sonny and Claudia were sitting in the study looking at the Christmas tree when Max knocked on the door. They both heard him enter the room and turned to look at him.

"Spinelli and Maxie are asking for 5 minutes of your time." Max announced.

Sonny started to tell Max to send them away. He had never liked Spinelli; he was too weird for his taste. Sonny had never understood why Jason and Claudia were so fond of him.

"I suppose you wish to see them." Sonny stated as he looked at his wife. She nodded yes and gave him a beautiful smile. He would indulge Claudia by allowing Spinelli in his home this once.

Sonny shook his head in wonder but said to Max. "Show them in."

Claudia began laughing as Spinelli and Maxie walked in the room. They were dressed as Santa and Mrs. Clause. Spinelli was pulling a wagon loaded presents and treats.

"You guys are so adorable!" Claudia announced joyfully.

She had decided this Christmas, like so many before would simply have to be tolerated. She loved Christmas but most of those around her did not and so it soured her outlook as well. Her father had made Christmas a day of hell most of the time. He seemed to take great joy in using that day of hope to torture those around him.

While Sonny was nothing like her father, he certainly wasn't very much into the Christmas spirit this year. They had a tree and would exchange presents but it was a formality really. There was no real joy and laughter involved.

Claudia was excited by this turn of events. Maybe it would lighten Sonny's mood and put him in the Christmas spirit. Even if it didn't, it sure made Claudia feel better to see someone getting into the true meaning of the holiday.

"Ho-Ho-Ho" Spinelli announced as he and Maxie entered the room. "Merry Christmas!"

"Santa Clause asked us to help him this year." Maxie announced as she began setting several containers on the coffee table. "He left us very specific instructions to bring some joy into this house!"

Both Sonny and Claudia were staring at the couple. Sonny was thinking they were both strange. His wife was thinking they were an amazing bright spot into her drab life.

Five minutes later they had unloaded the wagon. Spinelli had placed the presents under the Christmas tree. Maxie loaded the coffee table with delicious holiday treats. Claudia noted with glee that there was egg nog, fruitcake, and frosted sugar cookies. Before her on the table lay all her favorite Christmas treats. Things were definitely looking up.

Maxie and Spinelli held hands and left the study, pulling the wagon behind them. As they left the room they said in unison, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

"That was so sweet!" Claudia announced happily.

Sonny looked over at his wife and was very surprised to see the tears in her eyes. He felt kind of bad because this crazy kid and his girlfriend had done more to made Claudia happy this Christmas than he had.

"Will you join me?" Claudia asked as she sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and took a bite of a sugar cookie.

"Sure." Sonny said to Claudia's surprise. He took off his suit jacket and sat next to her on the floor.

"I love Christmas," Claudia says as she hands Sonny a cup of Egg Nog. "Spinelli and Maxie really got into the Christmas spirit and it was so fun to see."

"I normally find Spinelli annoying." Sonny admitted. "I am glad that he made you happy."

Claudia and Sonny spent the next hour sitting on the floor, eating the holiday treats, and talking. Claudia was wonderfully happy at that moment. Sonny was talking and laughing with her and they were just being together. It was simple moments like this that made life worthwhile she thought.

"Hey!" Sonny said. "Should we open the presents that Spinelli and Maxie brought?"

"I'll get them." Claudia announced as she practically ran to the Christmas tree to retrieve the presents. Sonny had never seen her so happy.

"Here is yours." Claudia said as she handed him a package. She sat down next to him on the floor again. "Open it."

Sonny grinned at her and began ripping open the package. Sonny was sure it was going to be something really stupid but he honestly did not care right then. Claudia was happy and her happiness was contagious or something. Sonny realized that he was happy and relaxed as well. It was a good day after all.

"Johnny Walker Blue," Sonny announced as he held up the beautiful decanter for Claudia to see. "This stuff sells for $1,000 a bottle. It is the smoothest drink you will ever have in your life. It ages for 100 years!"

"I gather by the wonder on your face that you like your present." Claudia said.

"It is just what I wanted." Sonny said as he shook his head. "These are very hard to get. I ordered a bottle about a month ago and was told it won't be here until after the first of the year."

"Really?" Claudia asked with genuine surprise. "I wonder what I got."

Sonny watched as Claudia tore into the wrapping paper on her present. She was having such a good time. Watching her have so much fun like this made the day special for him as well.

What happened next really surprised them both. As Claudia pulled the last of the wrapping off her present she audibly gasped and Sonny watched as the tears began rolling down her face. Tears of joy, Sonny thought with amazement. Who would have guessed the tough, business-wise daughter of psychotic mobster Anthony Zacchara would be sitting in his living room crying tears of joy as she opened a doll on Christmas Day.

"What is it?" Sonny asked tenderly.

"A Cherry Blossom Doll." Claudia exclaimed. Sonny looked confused so she continued. "I wanted one so badly when I was a little girl. I told everyone who asked that I wanted her for Christmas. The stores were all sold out but somehow John's mother managed to get one for me. I was so happy when I opened up the box and saw her."

Sonny got up and poured two shots of the Johnny Walker Blue. He handed one to Claudia before sitting down on the floor again. He was surprised to see she was still crying.

"I had her for two days. Then my Dad got really mad at me for spilling his drink on the desk. He ripped her out of my arms and threw her in the fireplace. I stood there screaming while she melted."

"That is awful!" Sonny said sincerely as he reached over and hugged Claudia. The move surprised them both. "It takes an especially sadistic bastard to do that to his own child."

Claudia nodded. She continued staring at the doll in her arms. She was stroking her hair tenderly almost like a real baby.

"I never forgave him for that." Claudia stated. "A couple years ago I decided to try and find another one. None of the stores had them. Eventually I tracked down the manufacturer just to discover they had gone out of business several years earlier. I checked antique toy companies and a million other places. No one had one."

"How did Spinelli find one?" Sonny asked out loud.

"How did he even know I wanted one?" Claudia asked in wonder. "I never told him. Even John doesn't know about her."

Sonny set his drink on the table and pulled his wife into his arms. "Merry Christmas Claudia."

"It's the best one ever!" she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

_**Author's Note:**__** Thank you for reading. Please be sure to review. I hope to post a new Christmas Wish chapter every couple of days. Suggestions are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__** Just a reminder that each chapter is a separate Christmas Wish. The same character may be in two or more stories. Just view each chapter as a separate story. **_

_**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I am still taking suggestions if you have an idea of who should be granted a wish for this holiday season. **_

_**My Christmas Wish: Monica Quartermaine**_

Monica still enjoyed Christmas. It wasn't the same as so many years before when Alan was still alive and they had all three of their children home with them. It was quieter and decidedly less exciting now but Christmas still a nice time of year she thought as she headed downstairs.

"Has Alice ordered the pizza yet?" Monica asked Edward as she entered the room.

That was a major change from when the children were all home, Monica realized. They used to have a real holiday feast. Of course, the Quartermaines being who they were, they would never eat on time. The food always ended up cold because they were all bickering with each other. One year they had argued so long and were being so ungrateful about everything that Emily had asked Alice to give away their family dinner to someone who would appreciate it! By the time the arguing had stopped and everyone was ready to eat, there was no food. That was the first year they had pizza for Christmas. Now days they don't even bother to cook a real dinner because they know what will happen. They just plan on ordering pizza. Leave it to Emily to start a good family tradition out of their constant bickering.

Emily was the peacemaker for the family Monica decided. She was the one in the family that no one really got angry at or wanted to fight with. She made it clear she loved all of them. Emily was the only one who could manage to disagree with her loved ones actions while still showing she loved them. Loving Emily had been the only thing that her two sons could agree on, Monica thought sadly. A.J. and Jason disagreed about everything important in life and had frequently come to physical blows over it.

"Alice ordered the pizza about 45 minutes ago." Edward responded without looking up from the newspaper.

"That's good." Monica said as she opened a bottle of water and sat down to read a medical journal. The problem was she couldn't really concentrate on what she was reading. She was thinking of her children and wishing she could see them.

It was impossible Monica realized. Emily had died two years earlier. A.J. had died about eight years before that. Jason was her last remaining child and he did his best to avoid the family. Since A.J.'s drunk driving accident that left Jason in a coma, nothing had been the same. While Jason eventually woke up from his coma, he woke up a completely different person. It was like Jason Quartermaine the future doctor had died in the accident and Jason Morgan the mob hit man had been born.

Monica heard the doorbell ring and figured it was the pizza. Neither she nor Edward made a move to get the door. They knew Alice would answer the door.

"Ho-Ho-Ho and Merry Christmas." Spinelli announced in a booming voice as he entered the room. Right behind him was Maxie pulling a fully loaded wagon right behind her. Both were dressed in costume and looked exactly like Santa and Mrs. Claus.

This was definitely a surprise Monica thought. No one in the Quartermaine family particularly liked Spinelli. He was very strange and they felt like they needed a translator to understand what he was saying. However, they both looked so cheerful and seemed to be in the spirit of Christmas. Monica found herself glad they had stopped by.

"Santa Claus has asked us to pay you a special visit." Maxie announced as she took everything off the coffee table and set it on the desk in the corner. "He said you all need some holiday spirit."

"Now you listen to me," Edward stated as he jumped up and began waving his finger in Maxie's face. "We aren't in the mood for any of your strange behavior today."

"I think they look great." Luke announced as he and his wife, Tracy Quartermaine Spencer entered the room. "It looks like they come bearing gifts."

"Indeed," Spinelli confirmed. "Santa Claus himself has asked us to deliver some holiday cheer and presents on his behalf during this season of peace and glad tidings."

"Won't you come in and sit down?" Monica asked with a smile. It was her first genuine smile of the day.

"No thank you," Maxie said with a smile. "We can only stay a couple of minutes. Santa has given us a few more stops today."

In just a few minutes Maxie had unloaded the holiday treats from the wagon onto the coffee table. At the same time Spinelli had put the presents under the tree and returned to Maxie's side. They smiled at everyone in the room and turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." They said in unison as they left.

"That was a nice change from the normal family argument." Luke said he poured himself a drink. "I'm going to open my present."

To Luke's surprise, no one argued with him. Instead they all watched silently as he opened his present. This was definitely an unusual Quartermaine event.

Inside the package was a cell phone. Luke already had a cell phone and his was newer than this one. Still he opened it up and opened several of the applications. Then he noticed that the phone was programmed with two numbers already. The first number belonged to his son Lucky and the second belonged to his daughter Lulu.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked him.

"I'm going to call my children." Luke said as he began dialing the phone.

Tracy was the next to open her present. She also received a cell phone. She immediately checked the contacts and realized that her children's phone numbers were programmed in. She left to call them.

Likewise, Edward also got a cell phone. He never said whose number was programmed into his. He quickly retreated to his room to make his call.

That left Monica all alone in the living room. She still had a present under the tree and she decided to go ahead and open it. She pulled off the wrapping paper and found a small square box. It wasn't a cell phone she realized. She opened the box and found a folded paper inside. Curious, she sat down and unfolded the paper. It was handwritten and it only said, "Open the front door."

She was confused but decided to play along. Monica opened the door just in time to see Jason walking up carrying four pizzas and a bag of presents.

"Oh Jason!" Monica exclaimed as he sat down his packages in the living room. "I am so glad to see you today."

"I knew everyone would be ordering pizzas today so I took the liberty of increasing the order and bringing it over myself."

"Will you stay and eat with us?" Monica asked tentatively. She was afraid he would say no like he normally did. When she looked up at him, Monica realized that he was doing something he very rarely did. Jason was smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Mom" Jason said as he hugged her. Monica felt like her heart was bursting with joy at that very moment. It was indeed a Merry Christmas.

_**Author's Note:**__** Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you are enjoying this series of Christmas miracles being delivered to Port Charles. I am sure having fun writing them! **_

_**Thanks for reading. Please be sure to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__** Just a quick thanks for indulging my Christmas spirit and reading My Christmas Wish. I can't believe how fast Christmas is approaching. **_

_**Same thing as before, each chapter is a separate wish and basically a separate story. **_

_**Warning: I make reference to some violence that occurred between Kristina and her boyfriend. It is only touched on briefly here since this is a Christmas story. It is something that needs to fully explored and I certainly hope GH gets around to it soon.**_

_**MY CHRISTMAS WISH: KRISTINA DAVIS**_

Kristina loved Christmas. It was a lot of work, there was no doubt about it. But no matter how much work there was to do, Christmas was the best time of year. It was the one time of year her Mom would relax and stop worrying about everything. It was also the only time of year that Kristina felt she could relax and not have to worry about the future or anything else. Her mom and her little sister were the same way. The Davis girls loved Christmas and they showed it by decorating the house, baking and decorating sugar cookies, and singing Christmas carols.

She was home alone right now and that was okay with Kristina. Her mom and Molly were delivering the last of the sugar cookies and they would be home soon. Her boyfriend Kiefer was with his family and would be leaving her alone today. That too was find with her. She would have liked to see her older sister but Sam was celebrating Christmas with her boyfriend Jason. She was wearing the earrings and necklace that Sam and Jason had bought her. They were real diamonds, not too big. They looked just right on her.

Kristina put on of her favorite Christmas CD's on the surround sound system they had. It made the whole atmosphere of their home even better. She was surprised when the doorbell rang. The nanny/housekeeper Viola had the day off, so Kristina hurried to open the door.

"Merry Christ…." Kristina started. She stopped as she saw Spinelli and Maxie dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus. "Merry Christmas Santa, Mrs. Claus. Please come in."

"Merry Christmas. Ho-Ho-Ho!" Exclaimed Spinelli as he and Maxie entered the foyer. Maxie was pulling a red wagon behind her.

"Santa Claus is very busy this year but he wanted to make sure that several of the residents of Port Charles got their special gifts." Maxie told Kristina with a smile. "So he asked us to make a few deliveries for him."

Kristina could only stare at them. Spinelli and Maxie got right to work on unloading the wagon. They took quite a few containers of delicious Christmas treats and set them up on the dining room table. When they were finished arranging the egg nog and brownies and multiple other delicious treats on the table, it looked like a feast had been laid out for them.

"It's so pretty!" Kristina exclaimed. "It must have taken you forever to do all this. Thank you."

"We are only the vehicle used to deliver such Christmas treats to your humble abode." Spinelli told her immediately. "It was Santa Claus and the magic that surrounds this holiday that allowed such a blessing to befall the residents of the Davis household."

Maxie pulled the last item from the wagon. It was a medium sized box wrapped with shinny Christmas wrapping and had a large red bow on it. Maxie handed it directly to Kristina. Kristina set it on the table and admired the pretty wrapping and wondered what was in there.

"My mom and Molly will be home soon. Can we open it then or should we wait until tomorrow morning?"

"This is all yours." Maxie told her. "You may open it when you wish. It will bring you some peace and that will make your Mom and sister happy as well."

"I do not understand why," Spinelli began hesitantly. "But I feel compelled to tell you that although you and Stone Cold do not always get along he and of course Fair Samantha are committed to your well being. They would drop all to come to your aid at any time."

Subconsciously Kristina began rubbing her left arm. The bruising was almost gone now and had thankfully gone unnoticed by her mother and sister. However, her shoulder and arm still hurt occasionally when she moved it. It had been several weeks since Keifer had yanked so hard on her arm that she had cried out. He had been sorry afterward Kristina thought. Then she thought that he was always sorry and yet he kept hurting her.

Kristina wanted to say something right then. She was unable to make sounds come out of her mouth. Perhaps it was the fact that she had a lump the size of a baseball in her throat. Her eyes filled up with tears and all she could do was nod at the couple in front of her.

Maxie and Spinelli each gave Kristina a hug. It made her feel a lot better and she was able to smile at them.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Spinelli and Maxie said in unison as they headed out.

Kristina took the beautiful box to her room and shut the door. She couldn't wait to open it. She removed the bow carefully so she could save it. She thought about saving the paper too but decided against it. She hurriedly ripped the paper off and opened the box.

Inside the box she found a video tape, a memory book, and another smaller box. She opened the memory book and began to cry as she looked at the pictures of her as a small child hanging out with her father and her two half-brothers. It was clear from the pictures that they were all having a good time. She decided she would go back in a little while and spend time looking over each picture. Right now she wanted to see all the pictures of her and her father.

Kristina understood why her Mom began keeping her father away from them. He lived a violent and dangerous life and her Mom didn't want that part of his life to touch them. Everyone knew who Sonny Corinthos was. He was one the biggest mob bosses on the East Coast. Her sister, Sam, lived with her Dad's enforcer Jason Morgan.

What she didn't really know about or remember was the good times she had with her father when she was younger. She had been wondering for so long if he had every really loved her as much as he said he did. They spent so little time together these days and she was nervous around him when they did. This memory book as an answer to her secret Christmas wish to see the nice side of her father and to learn that he did truly love her.

Reluctantly Kristina book the memory book down. She picked up the video tape and put it in her DVD/VCR combo on her TV and turned it on. Immediately she began seeing small clips from a camcorder. She and her dad were playing and laughing in almost every one. She had to laugh of the one of him sitting in a small child's chair and having tea with her and her dolls. Seeing it on her screen helped her remember the times with her father. Spinelli and Maxie had been right; this gift did indeed bring her some peace.

When the ended, Kristina rewound the tape. Then she went back to her bed and grabbed the smaller box that had been included. She opened it and found a cell phone. Kristina found that in addition to each of her parents' phones, Jason's cell, Sam's cell, the D.V. hotline, and 911 were all programmed for her.

Feeling a strength she had not felt in a very long time, Kristina knew that she did not deserve what Keifer was doing and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She picked up the phone and hit one of the numbers.

"Hi Sam," Kristina said when her sister answered. "I need your help."

_**Author's Note:**__** Merry Christmas! I will try to post one or two more wishes by Christmas Day. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**__** Once again I am reminding everyone that I do not own ABC/General Hospital or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Each chapter of this series is a separate story of a Christmas Wish or Christmas Miracle being granted to a resident of Port Charles.**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! **_

_**MY CHRISTMAS WISH: JASON MORGAN**_

Jason woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. Once up, he realized that there was no one else in his room and he was alone. 'It was just a bad dream' Jason told himself as he sat back down on his bed. His heart was still racing very fast and he knew he couldn't go back to sleep right away.

Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to sleep. In his dream he had been on trial in a very strange court. Every person he cared about came to testify against him and say that he had wasted his own life and ruined the lives of many others. It would have been a disturbing dream anyway he decided. What made it worse right now was that sometimes late at night he had begun to wonder if it were true.

Looking around the room again, Jason noticed his beer was still on the nightstand. He picked it up and decided that he didn't really want a beer right now. A glass of eggnog sounded good to him right then. He hoped there was still some in the refrigerator.

The music was still playing on the stereo system but now it was at a very acceptable volume. He figured Spinelli and Maxie were still up since the music was still on and so were all the Christmas lights.

"Merry Christmas Stone Cold" Spinelli said from the couch where he and Maxie were cuddled up together.

Jason looked at his watch. It was after midnight and that made it Christmas Day indeed. "Merry Christmas to both of you" he told them. As he went into the kitchen he realized that he meant it and hoped that it would be a good Christmas for them. Spinelli had been easy to shop for and he was certain that he would like his gift. He had no clue on what to get Maxie and had finally taken Robin's advice and gotten her a gift certificate for the boutique at the Port Charles Hotel.

Jason got himself a glad of eggnog and some frosted sugar cookies and went back into the living room. Maxie and Spinelli were sitting up on the couch instead of lying cuddled up together. He sat in a chair across from them.

"You two did a nice job of decorating" Jason told the surprised couple. "It looks very festive in here."

"I thought you hated Christmas." Maxie stated simply.

"Not really. I had a bad day yesterday and I'm sorry for being rude to you guys. I get tired of people saying one thing and then doing another." Jason said honestly. "You guys want to open your presents now or should we do that when we get up later?"

"Let's open our presents to each other after we get home from church." Spinelli suggested.

Jason nodded. "Sonny is coming by in the limo for us."

"I do not wish to anger Mr. Sir," Spinelli said with trepidation. "Perhaps my fair Maximista and I should go separately."

"I talked with Sonny earlier and he specifically invited you and Maxie to come with us." Jason assured the young man. "He won't be offended if you decide to go separately. Whatever you guys decide."

"I think it would be nice if we all went together." Maxie stated. Spinelli smiled and nodded.

Jason nodded his approval and then stood up. "I guess I will try to go back to sleep."

"Uh, Stone Cold" Spinelli called hesitantly. "Could we please detain you for a few more moments?"

"Sure." Jason said agreeably as he sat back down in the chair.

Maxie got up from the couch and retrieved a present from under the tree and handed it to Jason. Jason took it with a quizzical expression.

"Apparently several people in Port Charles have been praying for you and some have asked Santa Claus for peace for you." Spinelli told him quietly. For once Jason didn't feel he needed a translator to understand his young roommate.

"Santa caught us at the airport." Maxie said as she took over where Spinelli had left off. "He spent a lot of time gathering up things for your special present. That is when he asked us to help him make up some time by bringing some Christmas joy to selected residents of Port Charles."

Jason made a determined effort to keep his face blank. He did not want to hurt their feelings by asking if they were insane. He didn't believe they were drunk now. However, they were talking crazy saying Santa stopped them at the airport and stuff. He didn't really know what to think and decided to let them tell their story. In the end he decided not to tell them that he thought they may need a CT scan very soon.

"Okay." Jason said neutrally. "Am I supposed to open this one now then?"

"That would correct Stone Cold." Spinelli answered happily. He handed Jason the universal remote for the TV/DVD player. Jason wasn't sure what was going on but he took the remote. "Maximista and I are going to retire to my pink room. You will have complete privacy down here to open your present."

"Thank you." Jason told the couple as they headed up the stairs to Spinelli's room.

"It has been an honor to have even a small part in procuring a Christmas gift that is worthy for you Stone Cold." Spinelli said as he came back down the stairs and held out his hand to Jason.

Jason looked at the young man standing before him. Spinelli was his roommate sure, but he was also so much more. He was a friend, a confidant. He was more like family to him really Jason admitted to himself. His next move surprised all three of them. He didn't shake hands with Spinelli, instead he pulled him in and gave him a hug.

"I don't say it enough," Jason told the surprised young man. "You are like family to me. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Spinelli replied with a happy grin. He was so moved by Jason's spontaneous statement that he had a lump in his throat and tears of happiness glistened in his eyes.

A few minutes later Jason was completely alone downstairs. He picked up the present and wondered what it could possibly be. For reasons he could not understand, he knew it was something very special. He felt, what he wondered, excitement maybe. Yeah, that was it. He felt excited to open his present.

He opened the box to find a DVD and several envelopes. He wasn't really sure what to make of this yet. He put the DVD in and turned on the TV. As soon as the DVD began playing he recognized Sonny's study as the background. Jason sat down on the couch and as Sonny began talking he felt like Sonny was staring directly at him. He talked for several minutes explaining to Jason just how much he had meant to him over the years and how Jason had saved his life and the lives of his family so many times. Jason watched intently as Sonny explained several instances where he had risked his life for Sonny's kids. Jason watched his boss and friend get choked up and almost begin to cry as he thanked him for all that he had done.

Sonny got up and walked out of the study as Carly walked in. She sat down where Sonny had just been. Her glaze felt just as intense to Jason as Sonny's had. Carly didn't even try to hide her tears as she thanked Jason for all he had done for her. She related that over the previous week she had been haunted by nightmares of what could have happened if Jason hadn't been there. She told him she knew it cost him a lot of pain and suffering to protect them all the way he had. Jason felt like crying himself as Carly told him through her tears that she knew he had been in fights, been arrested, risked his own life, and had killed to protect her and her children. She told him several times that he was everything to her and that life without him would be unbearable. Then Carly began crying too hard to talk anymore and Sonny came in and comforted Carly before leading her from the room.

The remainder of the DVD had Michael, Morgan, and Kristina all saying things to Jason. They each let him know in their own way that he touched their lives in intensely personal ways. He had left a permanent mark on their lives and they all thanked him.

When the DVD was finished Jason stood up and took it out the player and turned off the TV. Then he had to go over to his desk and get a tissue from the desk drawer to wipe the tears from his face. On impulse he reached back in the drawer and grabbed the whole box and took it with him back to the couch.

He opened the first envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting. It belonged to Elizabeth Spencer. Very few people knew it, but her youngest son Jacob Martin Spencer was really his son. Most people believed he was Lucky's son. It had been agreed that Jake would be safer if people didn't know Jason was his father. He hated not seeing his son or getting to know him, but he was glad to see that he was safe and happy. Elizabeth's wrote a beautiful letter to him letting him know how he had touched her life in so many positive ways. Each time she mentioned that he gave her so much he was certain she was referring to Jake.

Jason was starting to feel better about his life now. He would never like killing people but as he watched the DVD from Sonny and Carly and read Elizabeth's letter he realized that these skills had saved lives too. He was willing to kill or be killed in order to protect the people that he loved. They were letting him know that they understood what it had cost him in the process.

Jason picked up the last envelope from the box and it felt stiffer than the letter from Elizabeth had. He opened it and found several pictures inside. One was of Robin in the hospital in her scrubs. She looked very much like the brilliant and confident doctor that she was. Next was a picture of Robin and Patrick on their wedding day. The third picture was Robin, Patrick and their daughter Emma standing in front of the new house they just bought.

He put down the pictures and unfolded Robin's letter.

_My Dearest Jason_

_I can never find the right words to express to you just how much you have given me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Right now I know you are thinking or saying out loud 'I didn't do anything' and so I say to you again, 'You always say that and it's never true!'_

Jason had to laugh as he read that part because he had in fact thought to himself that he hadn't done anything. She went on in her letter to remind him that when they had met she had given up on all her goals for her life. He taught her to love life again and to believe that good things were still possible. She told him that each of the pictures represented parts of her life that she had believed were gone but he made possible again.

Jason wiped tears of joy from his face as he read her letter. She told him that Robin the doctor, the wife, and the mother were all thanks to him. He had taught her to love again. Not to mention the fact that he had saved her life on several occasions so without him, her daughter Emma wouldn't even exist.

When he finished reading Robin's letter, Jason finally felt a peace that had eluded him lately. The people he valued the most in this world valued him the same way. He was able to accept the fact that while his lifestyle had cost him a lot in terms of having a family of his own; it had also given him a lot to be thankful for.

A little while later Jason headed upstairs to go to bed. He felt peaceful and was sure the nightmares would be gone. He no longer wondered if he had wasted his life. He knew for a fact that he had not and that was the best present he could ever hope to receive.

THE END

_**Author's Note:**__** Thanks for reading My Christmas Wish. Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope it is one of peace, love, and joy for each and every one!**_


End file.
